


A Fine Young Man

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, F/M, M/M, Unrequited, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Fred meets one of his son's friends and can't help but be taken in, even if he knows that feeling isn't returned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

“Is it okay if I bring a friend over after practice tomorrow?” Archie asked his parents at dinnertime. “We have a history report due that we wanted to work on.”

“Fine with me,” Mary said, spooning some mashed potatoes onto her plate and passing the bowl. “What do you think, Fred?”

“As long as you actually work and don’t cause a ruckus,” Fred told him firmly. “I’m going to have to bring a bunch of reports home from the office to finish them before Monday, and I’d prefer relative quiet.”

“Sure thing,” Archie said cheerfully.

To be honest, Fred was never thrilled about Archie’s friends visiting. Jughead ate them out of house and home, and Veronica had an inexorable penchant for bringing chaos wherever she went. Betty’s presence usually meant she was there to fix Archie’s car, which would inevitably be followed by Archie begging for a raise in his allowance to buy new parts. And while that Dilton boy’s inventions were brilliant, they were also plenty destructive. But even if Fred would never admit it aloud, he thought they were all a nice bunch of kids and would gladly go to bat for any of them. 

Of course, when he actually met Kevin, Fred had his reservations, but for an entirely different reason.

“We’re home!” Archie called when he arrived. “Kevin’s with me!”

Fred had only just gotten in the door himself; Mary wasn’t home yet. He turned to greet Archie and his friend, but found himself speechless when he laid eyes on the other teen.

The youth with Archie was tall and slim, but with evident muscle. Obviously, he was an athlete who worked hard to keep himself in shape. With his golden hair, dazzling blue eyes, and bright smile, he looked as glamorous and handsome as a movie star.

“Dad, this is Kevin Keller.” Archie introduced them. “Kevin, this is my dad, Mr. Andrews.”

“How are you, Mr. Andrews?” Kevin asked. His voice was smooth and pleasant, and to Fred’s dismay, he realized he would have loved to simply stand there and let it wash over him.

“Fine,” Fred managed, trying to hide his gawking. But as he looked at Kevin’s face, he couldn’t help but notice just how his skin smooth and clear his skin was, almost as if it glowing. “How was your practice?” 

“Football was rough,” Archie declared, shrugging off his backpack and setting it on the steps. “I’m going to get something to drink. Dad, Kevin—you want anything?”

“I’m all right,” Fred said hurriedly, grateful to have the distraction. Good Lord, what was he doing, drooling over some kid his son’s age? What kind of scoundrel was he? 

“A glass of water would be fantastic. Thanks, Arch,” Kevin called after him, and then offered another one of his radiant smiles. Dammit—Fred felt himself go slightly weak in the knees at the sight. “Cross country practice wasn’t bad. Of course, we just had our first meeting of the season yesterday, so Coach Pacer wasn’t going to run us hard today.”

Fred nodded. “Good, good.” He didn’t think he was capable of forming a more substantial response.

Much to Fred’s relief, Archie then returned to the hall, holding one bottle of iced tea and another of water. He handed the latter to Kevin. “You sure you don’t want anything else?”

“No, I’m all right. Thank you,” Kevin said, and Fred knew that if he wasn’t already sweet on this kid, he was now. A friend of Archie’s who was well-mannered and didn’t overstep his boundaries as a guest? It was a welcome change from the usual brood of teenagers at his house.

_ Teenagers _ . Kevin was a  _ teenager _ , Fred reminded himself, his stomach twisting _. _

“Then we’d better go upstairs,” Archie said. “Mr. Adams wants it by Monday, ugh. I like the guy, but some of his assignments seem like a conspiracy designed to keep us inside studying on the weekends.”

“For which I can only be grateful,” Fred joked, trying to act natural. “I’d rather have you studying here than out getting into trouble.”

“Most parents would agree with you,” Kevin replied good-naturedly. “I know mine would.”

Fred couldn’t help but inwardly cringe. He already felt guilty for his ogling of Kevin, and now here he was unintentionally reminding Fred that he was, in fact, sixteen years old. He was someone else’s son, the child of other parents.

“Well, I won’t keep you,” Fred said, eager to make his escape, as he was all too aware that he didn’t want to see Kevin go. “I’ll be in the study if you need anything, boys.” With a smile that he hoped didn’t seem too strained, he walked down the hall to the home office he shared with Mary. 

Once he was safely shut away in the other room, Fred buried his head in his hands with a groan. What was he doing, looking at some high schooler and enjoying the sight? And what about Mary? He had been so busy lusting over a teenager that he hadn’t given a single thought to her. Lord, he was a cad.

Glancing at his briefcase, Fred reached a decision. While he had been hoping to steal away for a few hours on Sunday to go fishing, he would instead use that time to finish his reports. Right now, he was going to dress up in his best clothes and take Mary out to the fanciest restaurant in town. 

* * *

“That was a wonderful time,” Mary said as they turned down their street to go back home. “And what a nice surprise! Thank you, Fred.” She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re quite welcome,” Fred said affectionately. He was about to pull into the driveway when he noticed the hood of Archie’s car was open and pair of legs sticking out from the undercarriage. Not wanting to interfere with the maintenance in progress, he opted to park on the side of the lawn instead.

“Trouble again, son?” He called out to the figure beneath the car. 

The person pushed out from underneath, revealing himself to not be Archie but, to Fred’s chagrin, Kevin. A shirtless Kevin, who had the type of body Fred imagined most action stars dreamed about achieving. 

“Hey, Mr. Andrews, Mr. Andrews,” he said brightly. “How was dinner?” 

“Very nice,” Mary replied fondly. She put an arm around Fred. “All thanks to my lovely husband.”

Shame course through Fred, both at her remark and because he couldn’t help but notice the sweat beading on Kevin’s chest muscles, no doubt due to the humid evening air. He tried to avert his eyes, but found himself unable to tear his gaze away.

“That’s great,” Kevin said, brushing his hair back from his head, and Fred had to forcibly push away the thought of running his fingers through Kevin’s hair. “Archie just ran next door to get Betty to help him out with the car.” He glanced at the setting sun. “Actually, I ought to be thinking about getting home myself. I’m supposed to help host a pizza party for my younger sister and some of her friends.”

“Oh, Fred here can drive you,” Mary offered. “He already has his keys, so why don’t you leave now?”

Fred wanted to object to the idea—he already felt like a lech for thinking about how good-looking Kevin was. But while he would rather put some distance between himself and Kevin, he had no way to decline without looking rude.  So he just nodded and said, “Why not?” as congenially as he was able.

“Thanks.” Kevin sent another smile Fred’s way, and Fred cursed himself as his heart fluttered at the sight. “I’ll just run inside and grab my bags.”

“Such a nice boy, isn’t he?” Mary commented affectionately.

“I wish all of Archie’s friends had such good manners.” Fred tried to hide his nervousness with a characteristic grumble. “Maybe he’ll pass on some of his good qualities to Archie.”

Kevin returned outside just as Betty and Archie were cutting across the yard from Betty’s house. After Kevin swapped goodbyes with the two of them, he joined Fred in the car.

“Where to, Kevin?” Fred asked in as jovial a tone as he could manage.

“Twenty-five Ghostwood Lane,” Kevin said promptly. “Do you know where that is, or should I give directions?”

“That’s, uh, part of the Great Northern development, isn’t it?” Fred seized the opportunity to focus on something besides Kevin. But he couldn’t altogether ignore how the setting sun bathed Kevin’s face in a soft, almost heavenly light.

“That’s the one,” Kevin confirmed. “My mom and dad love that house. They were so ecstatic when they found it, and also because they got a great deal on it. Actually, I think it was Mrs. Andrews who was the realtor, wasn’t it?”

“Er, yes,” Fred replied awkwardly. Listening to Kevin discuss his parents was discomfiting, but necessary.  _ It’s a much-needed reminder, _ he scolded himself.  _ A reminder that he’s your son’s age and his parents are probably just like you and Mary. _

He decided to steer the conversation toward a safe topic: school. “Archie says some of his classes are pretty tough this year. How’s your schedule?”

To Fred’s relief, the rest of the car ride continued without incident, and in just a few minutes’ time, he dropped off Kevin at the Kellers’ large, upscale home.

“Thanks for the ride, Mr. Andrews!” Kevin said, walking up the front path through the vibrant English garden. 

Further guilt surged through Fred when Kevin reached the door and tossed him a wave before vanishing inside the house. Whenever he dropped off Archie or one of his friends, he always waited to make sure they made it into the house safely before driving off, just as a precaution. But now, his reasons were for watching Kevin walk away were far more prurient than mere safety. Even though he knew it was wrong, Fred couldn’t resist admiring Kevin’s long, agile legs and narrow hips that seemed to swing with every stride.

Pulling away from the curb, Fred heaved as sigh as he drove down the street. Kevin was a looker, that was for sure, but Fred shouldn’t be looking in the first place. And really, he was being ridiculous, eyeing up some sixteen-year-old like there was a chance of anything happening between them. It wasn’t right for a grown man like Fred to be giving him that kind of attention, especially considering that Fred himself had a wife and child. He would never do anything to put his marriage in jeopardy. Besides, he didn’t have a whole lot to offer someone Kevin’s age. Fred was a middle-aged businessman, balding and rotund, and in all honesty, past his prime. Kevin was a fine young man, and he deserved to be with someone who could offer the world to him.

Repeating this conclusion firmly in his mind, Fred drove home, the car headlights cutting through the gathering darkness. Back at the house, Mary was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin's address is a Twin Peaks allusion. "Twenty-five" is a shout-out to Laura's line to Cooper: "I'll see you again in twenty-five years." The "Great Northern development" is a reference to the Great Northern Hotel, and "Ghostwood" is a reference to the forest that surrounded the town.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
